


Старый воин

by Djei_Dark



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Просто рассказ о некоем старом старом человеке.





	Старый воин

Мой небольшой домик находится в глуши Нибейской бухты, между озером Поппад и устьем Камышовой реки. Тихое местечко, где никто не потревожит, где нет городской суеты. Собственная маленькая ферма обеспечивала едой, и готовил я относительно хорошо.  
Я жил так очень долгое время и уже не помнил, когда я жил по-другому. Спокойная жизнь. Конечно, бывали и беспокойные времена, когда нападали бандиты и свирепые животные, обезумевшие от голода, были и неурожаи...  
Да чего только не было! Все это я смог пережить!  
Я проснулся от солнца, приветливо заглядывающего в окно. Шум леса и далекой реки игриво зашел в старенький домик, повидавший за полвека, а, может, и больше, многое.  
Примерно полчаса я еще валялся в кровати, но желудок дал о себе знать. Я встал, оделся в свои брезентовые рубаху и штаны, открыл дверь и вышел на свежий воздух. Вздохнув полной грудью, почувствовал запах трав и цветов, доносившихся из так близко расположенного леса.  
\- Как же хорошо! - на выдохе сказал я и потянулся так, что затекшая спина и шея хрустнули.  
Снова войдя в дом, я заметил еще тлеющие угли в камине. Сегодня будет шашлык из оленины, решил я. Куски мяса я нацепил на шампуры, положил на опору, прилично обливая соком винограда, и стал ждать.  
\- Сегодня хороший день, - сказал себе я. – Так хорошо еще не было ни разу.  
И в уголке души зажегся плохой огонек предчувствия...  
Позавтракав олениной и салатом из разных овощей, я отправился в свой огород.  
И, хотя, я, называю его своей маленькой фермой, в действительности, это был небольшой огород. Сад для прокорма одного человека. Здесь были практически все овощи и фрукты, содержащие необходимый набор микроэлементов и витаминов, поэтому авитаминозом я не страдал. Две яблоньки росли рядом друг с другом и были еще слишком маленькие, чтобы давать приличный урожай. Но два–три яблочка за сезон они все-таки давали. Грядки с огурцами, помидорами и картофелем - запас на всю зиму. Виноградные лозы захватили одну стену и немного крыши дома, а кусты малины и смородины обрамляли мой маленький огород. Тут росла и клубника, и земляника, и даже ежевика. Не смотря на то, что полосок земли здесь немного, я стараюсь заботиться об этих растениях, и они отвечают мне взаимностью.  
Я помню только один неурожай ягод – в этот год. Лето было слишком холодным и дождливым, а таким нежным растениям нужны тепло и свет солнца.  
Однажды, как раз в тот момент, когда я вырывал вереск под кустами смородины, мой взгляд обратился в сторону Чейдинхолла. К моему домику двигался всадник. Он был явно вооружен и силен, так как на нем были тяжелые доспехи. Лошадь его запыхалась от скачки по лесу.  
\- Не очень хорошо так измываться над лошадью, - прошептал я и на всякий случай спрятал лопату в куст смородины.  
Он подъехал и остановился около забора.  
\- Негоже такому войну работать в саду, - сказал громко он.  
Голос отдался эхом в его шлеме, но я услышал, как в нем проскользнула нотка уважения.  
\- Негоже обращаться ко мне, не представившись, - я поднял голову.  
Он спешился и снял шлем.  
\- Мир тебе, брат.  
\- Мир тебе, брат.  
Я сорвал недозрелую ягоду смородины и положил в рот.  
\- Лошадь, можешь поставить рядом с входом, все равно будем там разговаривать.  
Он послушно кивнул и повел лошадь туда, куда я сказал. Я же пошел к дому.  
Его звали Майк Мирей. Он был юным редгардом. Длинные черные волосы были стянуты в хвост. Майкл был хрупкого телосложения, что обманывало его врагов. Казалось, что он выпадет из доспехов в любой момент, но в этом теле таилась большая сила, еще не раскрытая до конца.  
Мы сидели на скамейке около входа в дом. Его распряженная лошадь стояла рядом. Около импровизированного стойла расположились оружие и доспехи Клинков. Слегка скептически поглядывая на них, я разговаривал с юным Клинком. Первым спрашивал я.  
\- Откуда родом?  
\- Сирота. Джофри приютил меня в своем приорате, когда я пытался ограбить их монастырь.  
\- А потом он сделал тебя Клинком?  
\- Нет! - он запнулся. – Не совсем… Через несколько месяцев... к нему пришел Император.  
Я вскинул на него глаза. Император?!  
\- Я тогда вбежал к нему наверх, чтобы похвалиться оленем, которого поймал, но столкнулся с Императором на лестнице... Он посмотрел на меня и сказал Наставнику, что меня ожидает несчастливое будущее. И поэтому...я не знаю! Он сказал, что я обязательно должен стать Клинком! Я тогда даже не знал, что это такое. На мои же вопросы Император только потрепал меня по голове, говоря, что позже я все узнаю… И я узнал очень скоро и уже сам захотел держать Клинки.  
Я кашлянул.  
\- Понятно все с тобой.  
\- А вы? - Майк грустно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Я? - я улыбнулся. – Думаю, мне не надо рассказывать, так как историк уже все изложил в своих писаниях всю мою историю без утайки.  
\- Может, вы хотите вернуться?  
Да, мальчик, я ожидал этого вопроса. Увы, ты не первый его задаешь, не ты последний.  
\- Нет, - твердо ответил я.  
\- Почему?! Вы же были самым лучшим боевым магом!  
\- Вот поэтому и не хочу.  
Он рассеянно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Не понял...  
\- Понимаешь, всем нужен отдых. Я устал от битв на невидимом фронте, устал от наград и похвал. Устал я от Клинков. Тем более, я стал старым для них.  
Увидев его удивленное лицо, я мягко потрепал его голове.  
\- Джофри - мастер Клинков. А я просто уступил место молодым Клинкам, таким, как ты. Скажи, что у тебя лучше получается: быть магом или бойцом?  
\- Магом, - парень покраснел.  
\- Вот, - я кивнул. – Если бы я все так же продолжал держать Клинки, тебя обязательно бы сравнивали со мной. Понимаешь?  
Он неуверенно кивнул. Мы немного помолчали.  
\- Такой ответ мне принести Джофри? - он жалобно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Да. Я отказываюсь возвращаться.  
Мы посидели так еще немного, а потом он уехал. Я еще долго смотрел ему вслед. Да, Джофри... этот трюк мог бы сработать, если бы я не был так уверен в своем уходе. Нереварин тебя побери!  
Да, моя судьба и судьба этого мальчика очень схожи, но, увы!, я точно знаю, что не вернусь в Клинки!  
Несколько лет прошло с его визита. Я не ушел. Все так же работал в саду и справлялся с невзгодами. Пропалывая картошку, я услышал хруст веток. Взял лопату, и как бы невзначай начал копать землю. Краем глаза я посмотрел на незнакомца.  
Кожаные потрепанные доспехи, уже повидавший виды меч. Невзрачный. Все в нем было типично для путешественника.  
Он подошел к ограде.  
\- Здравия желаю! - приветливо махнул рукой пришелец.  
\- И тебе не хворать, - ответил я.  
\- Чем занимаетесь?  
\- Грядки, все, грядки.  
\- Ммм… - протянул незнакомец.  
Как-то так получилось, что завязался разговор. Я пригласил его в дом, и мы говорили. Очень долго. Человек оказался приятным малым, располагающим к себе. Хотелось доверять ему - что-то в нем такое было, родное. Такое далекое и такое родное. А мы ведь даже не представились.  
Наступил вечер, и пора было прощаться с незнакомцем. В груди мелькнуло чувство грусти от расставания с таким человеком.  
Перед тем, как он ушел, я задал ему последний вопрос:  
\- Что тебя сюда завело?  
\- Я направлялся к Святилищу Вермины, что бы получить ее благословление, - отводя глаза и почесывая кончик носа, сказал он. - У меня даже карта была, но я так и не нашел камень Хестеры…  
Я хмыкнул, понимая, что это была ложь.  
\- А ты не подскажешь, как добраться до святилища? - глядя на меня исподлобья и лукаво улыбаясь, спросил человек.  
\- Хм… - я, как бы, задумался. - Тебе надо двигаться на северо-запад от моей хижины.  
\- Спасибо, - он встрепенулся и пошел в указанном направлении.  
\- Берегись волков! - громко сказал я напоследок.  
Когда он скрылся в лесу, я задумчиво облокотился на забор.  
\- Кто же ты? Ты ведь специально приходил ко мне. Случайно на меня наткнуться невозможно. Тем более, ты активировал камень Хестеры еще до своего прихода.  
Незнакомец так и остался для меня загадкой. Вскоре, я забыл, как он выглядел. Помнились смутные очертания, но они были в тумане. Я даже забыл, какого он был пола, как одет, какой расы он был. Все это стерлось из моих воспоминаний...  
Через полгода после встречи с незнакомцем, судьба завела меня в Бруму. Надо было купить новый охотничий лук и капканы. А лучшее продавали в этом городе.  
Выходя из лавки, я решил сходить в храм Талоса. Я пошел к гильдии Бойцов и оттуда хотел подняться наверх, к Храму. Погрузившись в свои мысли, я не заметил, как что-то буквально выросло на моем пути. Я резко вскинул голову, когда тень накрыла меня, и увидел огромную статую. В консервативной Бруме я появлялся редко, но здесь мало что менялось, поэтому я очень удивился, увидев что-то новое.  
Статуя. Человек застыл с гордо поднятым мечом над головой и явно командовал «в атаку!». Подойдя поближе, я прочитал надпись: «Защитник Брумы».  
До меня недавно дошли слухи, что Кватч был разрушен, но спасен героем. Он же спас и Бруму. Я не знал, как он выглядит, а теперь, наконец, узнаю.  
Взглянув на его лицо, я сразу понял кто это. Несомненно, это был тот незнакомец, что соврал о путешествии к святилищу.  
Ко мне подошли.  
\- Дааа... он молодец. Если бы не он, наших бы больше полегло.  
Я кивнул, и немного помолчав, тихо спросил:  
\- Кто отдал жизни во спасение империи?  
Монах начал перечислять имена. Не быстро и не медленно. В самый раз, чтобы понять, сколько моих друзей пало. Когда последнее имя слетело с его губ, я вздрогнул.  
Теперь понятно, почему Император пророчил тому пареньку несчастливое будущее... 


End file.
